The field of the invention is medical or laboratory apparatus, and the invention relates more specifically to devices for concentrating solutions.
In many laboratory analysis, it is necessary to increase the concentration of a sample so that a meaningful and efficient laboratory test may be performed. For instance, in urinalysis the majority of the specimen consists of salts and water that are not significant to the test to be run and instead ingredients such as proteins are of clinical interest, but, because of their dilution are difficult to study.
There is thus a need to concentrate various solutions and particularly protein solutions. One common technique for carrying out this step is referred as ultra-filtration where the protein solution is forced through a semi-permeable membrane by a pressure gradient created by vacuum, centrifugation or pressure. Such procedures are both time consuming and require relatively expensive equipment. With the importance of eliminating cross contamination, it would be further beneficial if a procedure could be devised which utilized disposable apparatus.